custombioniclefandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Pokermask
-- MichaelCrichtonfan24 (PF24) ( Talk ) It is my regret to inform you that Michael Crichton has died of cancer. I am sad. 23:48, 9 November 2008 (UTC) Pyroketox I like the fact you added my character to Battle for Leadership. Thanks for using my character. More!!!!! Hey, I have 2 companions of Pyroketox's on this site: Feanor, Toa of Light, and Zektox. You think you could add them to the story? -----IceBite Answer Sure! :) Diebeq5b I was looking at your histories, and I saw errors about Bara Magna. This is all I know of 2009: Nothing on Bara Magna is formed of Protodermis, for it is a substance that exists solely in the Matoran Universe. The Agori are unaware about all in the Matoran Universe. (They don't know what is a Makuta, Matoran, Toa, etc...). *Social system: To settle resource disputes (because Bara Magna is only desert) in order to avoid war, Agori send Glatorian to fight. The winner's village gets to claim the resources, preventing wasted lives and resources on war. The rock tribe is the most powerful, all tribes are rivals. Answer Ok, I will think about that. I just tried to help you. Answer Ok, it's good. I just told you that you have to be careful with 2009. Is because of that I put the 3-1 Episode of Bionicle Tles as (no oficial). Diebeq5b - Answer Yes, you can help with my articles. Korboka Nui I made a new location, Korboka Nui. You think you could fit it in to the story? Answer Sure. Good Job! You past Toatapio Nuva in rankings.Your second to the Oracle.Great Job! Makta Kaper 11:46 am, January 17, 2009 (UTC) ? I have 2 questions 1 is how do you put the information bar on a Moc and 2 how do u load in your own drawing on the paint feature such as when u made tridax Expanded Universe Nutrex's Shadow Klakk horde will be canon in my Bionicle Tales storyline. Good and Evil I have 2 new characters: Ventx the Vorox, and Coropsus the Makuta. Can you include them in your stories? (Links are so you can read about their character) Another new character: Makuta Maledict. Add him too? Answer Sure! RE:Render As long as you give me credit. Re:Island I figured I could use it in possible stories, type down what has been going on there, ect. (Toa Hydros 15:53, 15 February 2009 (UTC)) Answer I will, indeed. :) ThatDevilGuy Hai! Can I add Nalek to your Order of Mata Nui Template??? Answer Sure! Also, Can I make the Toa Olmak servants of the Order of Mata Nui??? Answer Sure! And Can Nalu become member plz? Answer Sure! I know you said that I can use yr characters without asking but, I thought I might ask first. Can I? Answer Yes you may! Only if you give me credits for it. :) Im annoying you must be annoyed a bit with me now but, can u plz join my That Devious Club, your mind will be great in it (I hope i didn't beg too much). Answer I'm not really anoyed by you. I'm just happy to write to people. And yes, I would be interested to join your club. Template 4 That Devious Club the template is TheOnlyDeviousOne. Not what you expected??? Answer Not really! :) New BoM Could you plz tell me who the New Brotherhood of Makuta MoC creator is so I can add Matros to it. P.S. plz respond via my talk page. Answer It's me and yes you can add him to it. three things 1 can i add Uini and Trek (coming soon!) to the new BOM? 2 can i use Helryx in Legend of the Hau? and 3 awsm entrie to the Toa Tomoe Comp!!! Answer #Yes #Yes #Thanks Favour Could you do me favour and make a really really really good sig. Please. What favour? What would that be then? Old An old sig, yrs would be better. Ill probably archive it os something. Ceasame Is it all right if I could use him in Sworn to Duty??? And can I add Tomoe to the OoMN??? Answer Sure! Matros Is it alright if I can add him to the OoMN??? Answer Sure! Works Sure, that could work. Remember it must follow Vavorkx's story roughly. Just the one when he first arrives in Karda Nui. Good I like the chapter you made. You might want to make the next one when Ceasme fights Vavorkx. Answer I would like to do next chapter my friend. Awsome I like the fight between Vavorkx and Ceasame. So, I see that you believe Ceasame to be stronger than Vavorkx. We shall see another time. RE:your club Sure I'll join!!! club hey,can i join the order of MOCs and stories? Answer Sure! category thanx!!!oh,and i'm going to make a category that includes all the MOCs that members can edit. Diggo, Fighter for Gresh Can Tarduk and Vastus appear in Diggo, Fighter for Gresh? Pluto2 17:46, 17 March 2009 (UTC)Pluto2 Answer Tarduk and Vastus is from the Jungle Tribe (I don't know if Vastus is) so sure. :Yeah, and don't forget Gresh. Vastus is both a legend and a normal Glatorian. Pluto2 17:57, 17 March 2009 (UTC)Pluto2 Re:Answer Thanks! Also, can you put Kiina, Ackar, Gelu, some Vorox, and Stronius in there? Pluto2 17:51, 17 March 2009 (UTC)Pluto2 Answer Sure! = Re:Answer = Thanks! Wait, which one is the second reply? Oh well. Pluto2 17:57, 17 March 2009 (UTC)Pluto2 Could I please Could i please join the order of moc and stories???? p.s:PLEASE Answer Sure! Order of the MoCs Could I join "Order of the MoCs"? Answer Sure! maybe i geuss so,but only for back up. and i only write on mondays. Answer It's ok. Maybe I could find a monday you could write on. The Order of MOCS and Stories Sure, I'll join. yep ill write a chapter sooner or later. template could i please make the template for yr Order of MOCS and Stories??? and could you please be the second in command for That Devious Club Answer Sure! Done!!! All done!!! Template:Order of MOCS and Stories!!! story hey,can you remind me to write the chapter on monday?i might forget. Answer Sure! Story Sure.But first, can you tell me the backround of the story?Like; "Why is Ceasame spying on the Order?" Answer That's because he gives information to the Organization of Darkness about what they are doing so they can defeat the order easily. Legends of the OoMN Sure!!! I'd love too!!! When do you want me to write it??? After Chptr 5 is writin, or sooner??? Thnx for asking me. Answer Click here to check out which chapter you will write. KOOL!!! Do you know what characters will be in it so I can get an idea of what happens in it. P.S. Do you like my sig??? Answer Your new sig is cool. And I will come up with some characters. When??? Who??? What??? How??? Can you tell me if the chptrs in Legends of the OoMN are like a storyline together, or seperate parts to the story. And can you tell what you want me to write about??? Invite What do you think of this: Answer Wow! That template was great. Good job! Antony13 Hi, I'm Antony13, the new guy. Can I join your Order of MOCs and Stories? I have my self MOC but I can't show him since I don't know how to create an image here. Can you tell me how? And can I join? Antony13 11:57, 22 March 2009 (UTC) Answer & Instructions Answer Sure Instructions You just have to click on the picture with a painting. If it's plus on it you can upload an image of the site. Very simple huh? Yeah, sure! I also have three stories I'm working on. Check them out when you have the chance!Antony13 13:36, 22 March 2009 (UTC) what hey,what am i supposed to be writing about?i looked on his page but what is his personality,and were is he,and just give me the basic story i'm going to write. Story Ok, this is how it is. Bazuka is on an island near Destral. With him is Drinius so he could get help. Then the story continue like this when they talking or asking somebody on the village until they find the treasure. I hope helped you. TDC Members--Wat do u think??? I made a member template for members to put on their user page. I will make a leader one and a vice-leader one later. Oh, I nearly forgot to ask, will you be next in command for That Devious Club??? Here tis the leader one: Thanks I like it! RE:Toa Sitrus Ok I will. But I won't create histories for them. They are: Busta, Toa of Fire, Drah, Toa of Stone, and Gust, Toa of Air. :) P.S. I got the TDC templates from yr pokermask story template. Thnx for liking them!!! And could you plz tell as many other TDC members to put up the member template on thier user page please??? Answer Sure and thanks for the help! Legends of the Order of Mata Nui What exactly did you want the chapter "Pyroketox's Discover" to be about? Did you mean when Trinuma found Pyroketox or what? IceBite Storyline This story takes place after he comes out from Karda Nui. Trinuma give Pyroketox order to go to Destral to help Takanuva and Pohatu. While Pyroketox is in Destral he discovers something more evil than the Rahkshi themselves (even Ceasame haven't seen them but he have heard rumors about them). Then it ends with that he warns the order for these creatures. I hope this helped you. You mean after his mission to Karda Nui where he captures the destroyed Makutas' essences? Answer Yeah, it's pretty mouch about that. What??? Can you tell me if the chptrs in Legends of the OoMN are like a storyline together, or seperate parts to the story. And can you tell what you want me to write about??? also I shee you put Tomoe's Toa Team in the OoMN, and put "(All deceased except Tomoe)". I was thinking that Tomoe's Toa Team weren't all deceased, just presumedly. I was thinking, just thinking, that Helryx could be the leader, and other out-cast Toa members. (ok, im going to think aloud) They all "died" (presumedly), but really they got thier names changed and were each given a purpose, or destiny. Mata Nui seperated the group so Teridax, (or any other MN enemy) would know of the group. The group didn't obey the Toa Law, so they would be the biggest threat to Teridax (or anyone else who overthrew MN). Here's what I was thinking: Tomoe's Toa Team (to be renamed) Leader: Helryx Members: Tomoe, 2nd Toa Tomoe Comp, "a dark hunter", a mutated Toa, Necros (coming soon!), unknown Toa, well known character. ok, that was just my thoughts. JUST thoughts. dont base anything on this info, except for all the member were presumedly dead. Story Actually, everything with The Treasure, Pyroketox's Discover, Something Strange and everything else has a connection with the Order of Mata Nui. Legends of the Order of Mata Nui is very mouch about this what Ceasame have seen. Now to Secrets of the New Ignika. Nalek wants to learn more about his new Kanohi and Nalu also want to know. They ask Helryx about it but she says "I can't tell you. It is a big secret for the order. Ask omeone else that's not from the order, but promise to not tell other about it". They ask an unknown of Sidorak's species about it. The unknown shows them a chamber full of Life-crystals. Then he tells the story how the New Ignika was created and why it was. I hope this helped you. Oh yes, I shall write that Tomoe's Toa Team are presumedly deceased. Necros Can I add him to the former Dark Hunters list??? Answer Sure! Olmak Heroes Can u please create the other members of the Olmak Heroes cause I havnt had the time. Answer Sure I will. help the help you gave for your Legends of toomn actually really gave me some ideas...Thanks!!!! hey hey, Order of MOCS and Stories May I join the Order of MOCS and Stories? -VezonToaofChaos Answer Sure! Olmak Heroes Members /*GASP!* What a good job!!! I am stunned!!! You got the elements right, I was thinking that Ghi was a Fe-matoran but left that for you to decide. I love the story you wrote for Ghi, it was great!!! XD !!! And I like how you made Roko's element a mystery. Do you want me to reveal it in Legends of the Order of Mata Nui??? Perhaps Nalek lets it slip by accident??? Overall a GREAT JOB!!! Answer Good idea! Helryx and Necros Helryx Can I add her to The Ten Commanders??? Necros Can I add him as a former member to the OoMN and New BoM and any other organizations you have made??? Answer Sure! sig like my new sigs? Answer Wow! Great job! Favour Will you please delete this page: Template:Ninja Training Game Addicts??? And Will you please write a chapter of Legend of the Hau??? P.S. Hope you like my new sig!!! Answer I will see what I can do with this template, but I would love to write a chapter. Thnx You will write chapter 5, the one just before Lewa and Nalek fight Ceasame (if could use him???). Ok. So here's the story I want you to write: Lewa and Nalek, (Lewa has been seperated temporalily in the chapter before this) are looking for the Hau of Life on Daxia, when they find out Ceasame is following them. They quickly devise a plan to 'shake off' Cesame, but it dosen't work. So they loop around in a circle until they find Ceasame, and then they fight him (but thats another chapter). Answer Thanks for the ideas, and sure you could use Ceasame. HELP! Hey! Could you please, please, please, please, please, fix up Necros's story. It's getting too jumbled. please tell me when your finished it. Answer Sure I will help you. I think I got some ideas for this guy. Great! Great Job!!! Answer Thanks! An Old Friend Hai!!! Wassup??? Im ThatDevilGuy!!! Can I join your Order of MOCS and Stories??? But plz don't make me write a chapter in Legends of the Order of Mata Nui cause, as I already said, I am ThatDevilGuy. Answer Sure I would make you a member. Vezon Where is Vezon at the time?I have the stroy board already planned out. Answer He is currently in Zakaz, building machines with remains of some Skakdi. Thanks.- RE: Eritko Is it ok that Eritko would transform into an Alpha Being, but you can't choose an element of my Alpha Beings for him. Answer Thanks, and he was going to be an Alpha Being of light anyway. Do I? Do I write the 3rd chapter of Legends of The Order of Mata Nui today or next monday? Answer It's today. Very good you asked. Is it okay? I have ALOT of places to go to today. (Walmart, Target, etc.) Is it okay if I write it near the evening? Answer Sure! I can wait. RE:Legend of the OOMN Yea, I would like to write chapter 8. Oh, can I create new charaters/locations? ~Hewkii90inika ''Talk'' 00:10, 31 March 2009 (UTC) Answer Sure! Ceasame Can I plz add him to The Ten Commanders??? Answer Sure! Sorry... I got home about 6:30pm and immediatly had dinner.I had to strait to bed.Sorry.I'll write the chapter now. Answer Don't worry! Thanks for telling! Done. Chapter's done.Go and read it! One second okay i'm sorry for making Zaktuen the leader of the new brotherhood of makuta. OMG!!! You are the TOP USER!!! Don't worry, I reilsed this ages ago, I just decided to tell you now. Since you are the top user, (lol) can you please redirect this page: TDC to this one: That Devious Club??? Please??? Answer Sure! One Sec Okay I well make Zaktuen General okay and Snake Lonck an assassin to him. got it? characters Glad u liked my chapter. will ur other story be written by your groups members or by u? If its written by u by all means use those characters Answer I'm going to write it by myself and one more time, thanks for writing the chapter. Okay You are a friggin weirdo for changing the article Re:The Eritko Chronicles Sure! But it might be awhile before I post it cause I have allot of writing to do. And wasn't that last remark weird??? Okay You are a friggin weirdo for changing the article Answer Oh boy Now I need to make that guy calm down a little bit Anyway! Don't worry, because you can write when you want to. You will write chapter 2 when he comes to Metru Nui and meet Sanya for the first time. Maybe you could put some of your MOCS in it also. Did you mean?? TDC! He is a member tho! Not to worry. Did you mean add any of my MOCS or just the Toa Sitrius ones??? Answer Which MOC you want. Perhaps Perhaps I could use Uini. He needs something to do atm. And, since Ceasame and Helryx are in the The Ten Commanders, at the end of Legend of the Hau, could I remove Ceasame from his body, so he has to posses something else??? And could Helryx lose her elemental powers or soemething??? Hope that cleans things up. Answer Wow! Your chapter would be awesome. Eritko chronicles sure but prob not today as im only on fer a short time. Answer Thanks! You will write chapter 4 which is about when Eritko is finding out that Dume was Teridax. I can't tell you more than that, because you probably have plans for it. Sure I'll write a chapter. Answer Thanks! You will write chapter 3 which is about when he becomes a servant of the Organization of Darkness and his first meeting with Lhikan. Order of the Great Collectors Hey would you like to join the Order of the Great Collectors? a secret I have a secret i made the name Toa Mangai back last august !Hey! I found this cool link: http://www.shinysearch.com/home.php?style=black-skulls&ltext=ThatDevilGuy Hope you like it! ps I am writng my chptr for Legends of the Order of Mata Nui 2day!!! I have only got 5mins on the internet!!! TerryDavis My Chapter Can I write my chapter for Legends of the Order of Mata Nui, or do I have to wait for ThatDevilGuy to write his chapter? Antony13 00:04, 13 April 2009 (UTC) Answer Maybe we can wait for him if it's good foir you. i'm back!!!!!!--Atukamtsarog 2.9. 16:21, 14 April 2009 (UTC) i'm back!!!!!!!--Atukamtsarog 2.9. 16:21, 14 April 2009 (UTC) Nalu Sure! TerryDavis ? Can I please join your club? Answer Sure! Srry! Sorry about not writing the Legends of the Order of Mata Nui chapter. I'll right it right now! [[User:ThatDevilGuy|'Kopaka']] [[User talk:ThatDevilGuy|'Warrior']] Answer Don't worry! It's ok! When? When do you want me to write the chapter??? [[User:ThatDevilGuy|'Kopaka']] [[User talk:ThatDevilGuy|'Warrior']] 06:17, 19 April 2009 (UTC) Answer At monday. Monday The 20th? [[User:ThatDevilGuy|'Kopaka']] [[User talk:ThatDevilGuy|'Warrior']] 06:23, 19 April 2009 (UTC) Answer Yep! That Devious Club - Main Page Will you please help me!!! Do you think voting is a good idea or a bad one??? [[User:ThatDevilGuy|'Kopaka']] [[User talk:ThatDevilGuy|'Warrior']] 06:30, 19 April 2009 (UTC) Answer I think it's good. Thnx Do you like my new sig/name??? [[User:ThatDevilGuy|'Kopaka']] [[User talk:ThatDevilGuy|'Warrior']] Answer I think it's a good name. I can think of it like this: "He is cooming! It's the Kopaka Warrior!" Lololol! Haha! yr funny, mayb "kopaka Warrior" could be an MoC. Like a huge giant that eats Matoran!!! [[User:ThatDevilGuy|'Kopaka']] [[User talk:ThatDevilGuy|'Warrior']] Answer Well, maybe. LotOoMN Yes, I will write chapter nine.Thank you for asking. Can you give me a hint of what about the chapter will be? Chapter 9 It is about Sagiton and Vezon. Here's the story: Sagiton is working on something for the Order of Mata Nui (you can decide what it is). Meanwhile, Vezon has a mission to kill Sagiton and runs to Sagiton's labratory. When Vezon comes to the door that leads to Sagiton's inventing-station he kick the door. Sagiton hears this and trying to escape. If Sagiton will die or not, that is your decision. Day When do I have to post it? Answer May 1st. Join Order of the Great Collectors Hey would you like to join the Order of the Great Collectors? Answer Sure! Dark Missions Would you like to write a story for Dark Missions since you are a member of the Order of the Great Collectors? Answer Indeed! Thanks No prob! I woke up earily (late in US) adntyped it. I spent all nite writing it. [[User:ThatDevilGuy|'Kopaka']] [[User talk:ThatDevilGuy|'Warrior']] RE:Toa Olmak and Olmak Heroes Ok. You can use them, but you can't kill any1 from the Toa Olmak beacause I have plans for them. You can kill Fronn from the Olmak Heroes, but make his death as epic as possible, and when Fronn dies, can you make the Olmak Heroes return to Furro? Thanks --[[TDG|'That']][[Talk:TDG|'Devil']] 08:55, 21 April 2009 (UTC) Barraki Do you think that in the Battle for Leadership you could make a chapter where the Barraki join the Enforcers of Tren Krom? Answer Sure! Good and Evil......again I got a new character up: Kyparkra the Vexorion. Plus, I finally got a picture of my Makuta Maledict MOC up. Can you add Kyparkra to one of your stories, maybe the next chapter of Battle for Leadership? (He's both a weapons maker and a warrior.) Answer Sure! Polly goodness I made a poll! Take a look! Sure Sure! --[[TDG|'That']][[Talk:TDG|'Devil']] 04:11, 26 April 2009 (UTC)! Watching! I'm watching Jalleronicle on youtube right now!!! --[[TDG|'That']][[Talk:TDG|'Devil']] 05:56, 26 April 2009 (UTC)! Idea! For Tomoe Hey! Why don't I make ur MoC the Toa Tomoe pic cuz noone is adding entries. Would you like me too do that? --[[TDG|'That']][[Talk:TDG|'Devil']] 06:14, 26 April 2009 (UTC)! Answer Sure! Thanks! Youtube Add me. I'm KoppakaWarrior911 and could you help me, im new to Youtube. --[[TDG|'That']] [[Talk:TDG|'Devil']] [[TDC|'TDC']] 08:54, 28 April 2009 (UTC)! Instructions NOTE: If anyone else out there is new on Youtube, you should read this #To upload a video on Youtube, click on the link "upload". First you will save the file of the video on Youtube then you will decide the name of the video by writing at "title". You shall also write a description and some tags. Also choose a category of the video example: Entertainment. #If you want to rate/comment on a video, this is what you should do. If you rate a video, click on the level of stars from one to five. Here are some things to think about when you comment a video: *Don't write first to comment if you're the first to comment on a video (I think people gets pissed on that). *Don't write a bad comment. #If you liked the video very mouch, you can make a video response or make it to a favorite. A video response is a video related to the video you just watched. You can upload a video response or choose a video you already have been uploading. If something goes wrong and that it don't response to the video, you can always try again by choosing it as a video response. If you want to favorite it, click on "favorite". #Friends, subscribers and subscriptions are very good to have on Youtube. This is how you become a friend with someone. You can invite someone to be a friend by clicking on "Invite to be a friend". You can also accept friend invites if you want to. The subscribers just subscribe so no talk about them. It's simple to subscribe to someone. Just click on "Subscribe" at the top of the user channel. I think that's all you should know about Youtube. Order of MOCS and Stories can I join? Answer Sure! re:story sure!- LotOoMN 9 I saw that chapter seven and eight are not posted. You said that at 1st of may (tomorrow) I would have to upload it. but as earlier chapters aren't uploaded, should i pust it anyway? Answer Yes, I can change chapter 9 into chapter 7 so nowone gets confused. Kylord I noticed that it dosen't have the Diebq5b MOC Award thingy template on it. --[[TDG|'That']] [[Talk:TDG|'Devil']] [[TDC|'TDC']] 06:57, 1 May 2009 (UTC)! Sagiton vs Vezon Did you liked my chapter? Answer Yeah, it was really good. hello hi wassup? Answer I feel fine. What about you? re-hello I feel fine to. Mibbit Have you ever used Mibbet?please reply on my talkpage. re-Legends of the Order of Mata Nui Sure I will. Re:mibbet Its a chat room.here is the custombionicles channel:custombionicles chat Jalleronicle Can I please write a chapter of Jalleronicle? Chapter I would like to write the chapter named "the universe core".Please give me a tip. When i have to post my chapter? I have yet writen it. Also, check out this and tell me if that if what you wanted. RE:jalleronicle I guess so,but i'll write the chapter and put it on your talk page and you tell me what needs to be done to make it better. Custom Bionicle: Survival of the Fittest I started the page, with the original's rules (modified for Bionicle, of course). Ok with you? Answer I saw it. It's ok! RE: The Chronicler's Acceptance Okay, I will. Sorry, it's just that I'm really busy lately, with homework and other things. I'm already writing a rough draft of my story. I might type it here Sunday since I might not have time on Monday. But I promise that it will be a great story! Antony13 05:05, 7 May 2009 (UTC) Vavakx You can made an "alternate Vavakx", but your article must have very different information and pictures. I don't want a copy of my MOC. Answer I will make it so non-canon as I can. ---- Hey dude! I'm Toa1xander and I want you to join The Order of the Bionicle Overlords. Please! Also check out my story, The Battle for the Blade.Toa1xander 01:43, 10 May 2009 (UTC) Answer Ok! sure sure, ill join ----- Guess who Toa1xanderToa1xander 13:19, 10 May 2009 (UTC) reporting! Your assignment is to check out Toa Unleashed and create your own version of your story.Toa1xander 13:19, 10 May 2009 (UTC) ----- Help! Need help with home page for The Order of the Bionicle Overlords. Will you assist?Toa1xander 15:15, 10 May 2009 (UTC) Answer Sure! ------ Nice Job Great job with the page of The Bionicle Overlords. I'm making you vice leader. Spread the word of our club.Toa1xander 21:10, 10 May 2009 (UTC) P.S. I've joined That Devious Club, if that is alright. Can I join CAn I join Order of MOCS and Stories?Toa1xander 21:53, 10 May 2009 (UTC) Answer Sure! Assignment 2 Spread the word of The Order of the Bionicle Overlords.Toa1xander 23:18, 10 May 2009 (UTC) Narrator Can I have Kopeke narrate my stories, The Chronicler's Acceptance, or does Ceasame have to be the narrator? Answer Yes, Kopeke can write. HELP2! We need a club template/logo. I'm thinking of a gold hau. Can you make the template?Toa1xander 20:58, 11 May 2009 (UTC) ASSIGNMENT Hello. I'm Toa1xander, your leader. I have an assignment for you and well, everyone for the group. Write a chapter for The Battle For The Blade! Do you accept?Toa1xander 01:17, 12 May 2009 (UTC) Answer Yes! The Battle For The Blade You shall write chapter 13.Toa1xander 00:02, 13 May 2009 (UTC) Guide lines: 1. You can use 2 of your characters. 2. Must be put in Nickel's perspective. 3. ATOI must be in the chapter. PS Start right away! Reply I will. Just not right now. ~Hewkii90inika ''Talk'' 16:22, 16 May 2009 (UTC) Answer Ok! Demons From Hell Chapter 3 Cool! Remember, the Chapter is about Coropsus, 'Kreiger', and an un-aligned resistance group that, at this time, is against EVERYONE. Lhii Plans Hey, I have an idea. Do you know the character Lhii? If not, he's a fictional Matoran made up by Turaga Vakama so he can keep the memory of Lhikan alive to the Mata Nui Matoran in a way. I came up with an idea similar to Legends of the Order of Mata Nui. Why don't we make a page where any user can make up stories about Lhii that Vakama tells to the Matoran? There can also an introduction that has Vakama telling the stories. Do you think we should go along with it, or just drop the idea? Answer That sounds like a good idea. Re: Legends of the Order of Mata Nui Sure! Is there anything specific that I should write about? Or characters? --[[User:Toa Kuhrii Avohkii|'Toa']] Kuhrii [[The Archlord's Troop|'Avohkii']] bounce! [[User:Toa Kuhrii Avohkii/Poll|'I want' your input.]] [[User:Toa Kuhrii Avohkii/Building Contest|'build!!!!!!']] 22:45, 18 May 2009 (UTC) Answer I shall give your information at the link to the story. BfL Character Ca my self M.O.C., Antonius, be a character in Battle for Leadership? His picture will be uploaded real soon. If yes, I'll expalin his personality on his page. Oh, and can Kopeke be with him too? Answer Yes, they can be in Battle for Leadership. INFO Dude! In The Battle For The Blade, can there be a alternate Ceasame and Eritko in it? And can Eritko be a toa of shadow (remember Alternate)? Answer Do whatever you want. Just give me credit for them. Offer I am thinking of making a truly awesome story, would you like to help? I'm only selecting a few people and YOU ARE ONE OF THEM!!! The story is about the Ryta Universe and how the Hakata protect and serve the universe's masters. Please give me a message if you would like to help. DFH:SOM C3 I said you could finish the chapter if you'd like. Answer I'm just a bit busy. But now I will write it. Demons From Hell Pretty Cool. How about you make chapter 4 what happens next. Answer Sure! New User Hello. This is Ansem The Awesome, or also known as Toa1xander. Use Ansem The Awesome now to send me stuff. Ansem The Awesome 22:09, 22 May 2009 (UTC) Lhii Plans #2 Can the Lhii story be an Order of MOCS and Stories project like Legends of the Order of Mata Nui? Answer Sure! Organitzation of darkness moc I have entered to entries in yer contst. Are they ok to enter? Answer Yes, as long they're related to the Makuta. Check Check this: Ansem The Awesome MoC Contest Can I join? Uh hi, Im Odst grievous, can i join the order of mocs and stories? Also, there is over seventy entries for custom bionicle survival of the fittest.(72 or 73) --Odst grievous 13:47, 29 May 2009 (UTC) Answer Sure! Problem Now that there is over 70 characters for the survival story,what will you do? Delete some,or let the extras stay?--Odst grievous 15:24, 29 May 2009 (UTC) Answer I will fix that problem as possible. U want to? Do you want two write chapter two of my story Toa Vs. Hunters? If yes, Yay look for it on recent stuff If not, Tell the order of mocs and stories and see if they want to. But follow these rules please. Zaeron can't die,Altor can't die, only one hunter can die,Tygor and Onika can't die. Thats all.--Odst grievous 17:24, 29 May 2009 (UTC) Answer Sure! Question Seeing as im in the order of mocs and stories,will i be able to write a fight?--Odst grievous 18:41, 29 May 2009 (UTC) Answer Since you have characters in Custom Bionicle: Survival of the Fittest (If it's what you mean) then yes, you're able to do it. SOTF Monitor: "Let the games begin!" Yes. It will be on a separate page called "Custom Bionicle: Survival of the Fittest Season 1". If you would like to write the first episode, it should be a prologue that shows one character describing all the others and that monitor from the Halo Fanon variant describing what will happen. If you want some info on the story structure, go to http://halofanon.wikia.com/wiki/Halo_Fanon:Survival_of_the_Fittest and select the link to either season 1 or 2 to read how it was structured. Ok? Or I could make the prologue, if you want. oh yeah, and the sig is funny. Chapter 2 You said youd like to write chapter 2 of my story, so you can find a link on Toa Zaeron also, can i write the prolouge to survival of the fittest?I asked Icebite but i dont have an an answer yet.]--Odst grievous 12:33, 30 May 2009 (UTC) Uhh Uhh im planing on making a story about three toa, only one of mine is good enough. so can i use eritko?P.S. wat do you mean by giving you credit for them?--Odst grievous 12:40, 30 May 2009 (UTC) Answer That means you must write the actual owner of the character. You can't write it in the chapter because it's just getting confusing. Can Can I wtie a chapter of the untold happenings? ??? You didnt answer my original question, can i use eritko?--Odst grievous 12:39, 31 May 2009 (UTC) U want to? The story im using Eritko in is called Saga of insanity you want to write a chapter?--Odst grievous 15:27, 31 May 2009 (UTC)\ Which chapter? You want to write chapter three of Saga of insanity? cuz im going to write number two soon.--Odst grievous 19:09, 31 May 2009 (UTC) RE:RE:Can Which chapter I will write? And what It will be about? I also recomend you to start yer talk page as Ids once did, my server goes xtremlly slower because of it when i edit (Just a suggestion). Last chance Answer Sure! Wanna Write About Lhii? I just finished my intro for Legend of Lhii, you wanna write chapter two? It can be any thing that is based on the Toa Mangai adventures except the Kanohi Dragon battle, Tuyet's betrayal, and Nidhiki's betrayal. I'm writing those stories. P.S. Can I write a chapter about Antonius and Kopeke in Battle for Leadership: The Untold Happenings? And can they both be in Battle For Leadership? If yes, do NOT kill off Antonius, he is my self-MOC (picture will be updated soon). Name? Cool! What's going to be the name of the Lhii story? SOTF 3 Sure. CHECK IT OUT 4 Can I please write chapter 4 of SOTF? DONE NEW USER AGAIN Hey dude I am now Toa Huaki! You may know me as Ansem the Awesome, Now I 'm this due and I swear not to change again. SOTF I'm glad you liked my chapter. I just thought it would be cool to put the two together.P.S. Did you see the WTF HES DEAD ALREADY? thing? I thought it was pretty funny.--Odst grievous 20:54, 4 June 2009 (UTC) Offer Answer Sure! ALRIGHT The Axoras Tales Need Help ???? I read on the page of strius duty that that story would possibly by one of your lasts. Are you thinking of retiring? Answer It has been a while I wrote a story for the first time here, but it's not sure if The Sitrius Duty will be my last one. SOTF Um, who's writing chapter nine of SOTF? If it's open, I'd like to candidate myself.--Odst grievous 20:53, 17 June 2009 (UTC) Sotf Ok can I write chapter 11? SOTF MUST WRITE NEXT CHAPTER! PLEASE!--Odst grievous 21:20, 19 June 2009 (UTC) can I join can I join the order of MOCs and stories [[User:biogecko|'Bio']] [[User Talk:biogecko|'Gecko']] 14:17, 20 June 2009 (UTC) Answer Sure! AAAAAHHH I HAVE TO WRITE SOTF CHAPTER! BRAIN ABOUT TO EXPLODE!--Odst grievous 14:48, 20 June 2009 (UTC)